Histoires de Dortoir
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: Vous pensiez qu'il ne se passait jamais rien dans le dortoir que partagent Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus ? Vous vous trompiez ! Entre situations rocambolesques, concours étranges et discussions amusantes, le dortoir de Gryffondor a été le théâtre de spectacles étonnants ! Ron W/ Harry P/ Seamus F/ Dean T/ Neville L - Cinq chapitres indépendants


**Note : Hello me revoici avec cinq textes courts, censés être amusants ! Je n'ai pas un humour de folie comme Eve et Zoda' mais peut-être que ça pourra vous faire sourire ou vous évoquer des moments des livres que vous avez aimés ?**

 **Je précise que d'ordinaire, je n'écris pas sur l'époque d'Harry car j'ai peur de déformer le CANON original de JK Rowling. Ici, j'apporte quelques petites touches personnelles, des histoires sorties de ma tête, des "missing-moment" farfelus. J'aime cette complicité qu'on retrouve dans les échanges entre Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean alors j'avais envie de rendre "hommage" à ces cinq Gryffons :)**

 **Je vous remercie par avance de votre lecture !**

 **Roxane-James**

 **PS : HP appartient encore à JK Rowling ;) et je vais poster cette fanfiction sur HPF pour ceux qui préfèrent lire là-bas :D**

* * *

 **Histoires de Dortoir**

 **1- Un concours étrange**

Le dortoir des Garçons de Gryffondor n'avait jamais été dans un pareil état. Des vêtements traînaient sur le sol, des feuilles volantes étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, des affiches de Quidditch pendaient sur les murs — ainsi que l'affreux poster de football que possédait Dean — des sachets de bonbons étaient perdus dans les plis des draps et les oreillers des cinq camarades de dortoir étaient entassés sur le sol, prenant la poussière depuis quelques jours déjà.

Il régnait un tel désordre dans cette chambre que le Professeur MacGonagall avait strictement interdit aux Elfes de Poudlard de nettoyer le "cauchemar" ainsi qu'elle l'appelait et avait sermonné ses élèves pendant plus d'une demi-heure à ce sujet. Face à leur passivité, elle avait finit par leur déclarer la guerre :

— Je veux que ce dortoir reluise comme un gallion neuf d'ici ce soir ! Sinon, pas de Quidditch et devoirs supplémentaires pour chacun d'entre vous ! PAS DE DISCUSSION, MONSIEUR POTTER, avait-elle ajouté alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Sur ces derniers mots virulents, elle avait claqué la porte et était partie, leur promettant de faire une descente dans leurs quartiers à l'heure dite.

C'était ainsi que Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter s'étaient retrouvés avachis sur le tapis encombré de mille et uns détritus tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, l'air éperdument ennuyé.

« On pourrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Hermione ? » avait supposé Ron avec espoir.

Ils avaient alors tenté de se faire entendre par la jeune sorcière qui leur avait lancé d'une voix glaciale « qu'ils feraient mieux de la laisser en dehors de cette histoire sous peine de se retrouver enterrés sans cérémonie dans le Parc de Poudlard de préférence après avoir été boulottés par des scroutts à pétard. » Ce à quoi Seamus avait eu l'intelligence de répliquer que « les scroutts étaient des créatures inoffensives qui utilisaient leurs dards mortels uniquement de façon défensive. » Hermione l'avait foudroyé du regard et le garçon avait ajouté dans un murmure qu'il n'aurait aucun regret à lâcher une armée d'accromentulas sur elle si elle continuait à les terrifier de la sorte. Si cela avait engendré un fou-rire phénoménal de la part de ses amis, Hermione avait fini par leur claquer la porte au nez, marmonnant un chapelet de jurons à leur encontre.

« Et si on organisait un concours ?! » s'était alors exclamé Seamus, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Les quatre autres l'avaient incité à leur en dire plus, intrigués.

« C'est simple, expliqua Seamus d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse, nous avons chacun une poubelle dans laquelle nous devons entasser le plus de déchets possible ! Le premier qui a rempli toute la poubelle a gagné !

— Ouais ! C'est comme un match de Basketball mais avec le ménage ! dit Dean.

— C'est quoi le baskettebôle ? demandèrent Neville et Ron d'une même voix.

— Un sport moldu, répondit Harry. Le but du jeu c'est de marquer des "paniers", un peu comme au Quidditch sauf que ça se joue à terre. »

Voyant à leurs mines perplexes que Neville et Ron ne comprenaient pas, il haussa les épaules et conclut d'un air joyeux :

« Vous n'aurez qu'à remplir la poubelle le plus rapidement possible, sans vous poser de questions.

— Et les lits ? s'enquit Neville. MacGonagall nous a demandé de les faire aussi.

— Il est hors de question qu'on fasse nos lits de manière moldue, s'était empressé d'ajouter Ron.

— Pourquoi, tu ne sais pas faire ça ?! ricana Dean.

— Bien sûr que si ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les oreilles de son meilleur ami arboraient à présent une délicate teinte tomate, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ses camarades qui riaient à gorge déployée.

« Je vais vous prouver que je sais faire un lit à la perfection ! s'exclama Ron d'un air de bravache.

— J'ai une idée ! déclara Neville en souriant. Celui qui a le lit le plus beau — et fait sans baguette — gagne un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

— J'en suis ! Bon, on va dire que notre concours se déroule en deux manches : la première c'est le concours du ABRACADA DRAPS et la seconde, c'est Basket Poubelle, établit Seamus.

— Il est nul le nom de la seconde manche, fit remarquer Ron.

— On te demande pas ton avis, Weasley !

— Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Dean.

— C'est parti ! A vos lits, prêts… PARTEZ ! »

On put alors assister dans ce fameux dortoir à des méthodes étranges de la part des différents concurrents. Si Dean et Harry ne firent pas trop de dégât, se contentant vaguement de jeter pêle-mêle leurs oreillers sur les matelas et de rabattre leurs draps sur le tout après avoir soigneusement aplati les couvertures froissées, il n'en fut pas de même pour Neville et Ron, ayant toujours laissé cette tâche ménagère à leurs parents ou grand-mère voire, ayant abandonné l'idée même qu'un lit puisse être apprêté. Ron avait entreprit de mettre son matelas sur le sol et de coincer sa housse de couette pour pouvoir mettre le duvet dedans. Le résultat fut tel qu'il finit enroulé dans ladite housse telle une chenille rousse — vision qui suscita de nombreux éclats de rires — tandis que Neville se prenait les pieds dans son propre drap et déchirait accidentellement les rideaux de son baldaquin. Seamus, fidèle à lui-même, avait fait exploser son oreiller.

Au final, ce fût Dean qui gagna la première manche du tournois ménager et entreprit d'engloutir toutes les Chocogrenouilles de la petite réserve jalousement gardée par Ron sous les yeux ahuris de ses camarades.

« Mais enfin ! s'exclama Ron, sidéré, c'est une honte de manger ces délices comme ça !

— Tu prêches la dégustation divine des Chocogrenouilles, Ron ? demanda Neville entre deux éclats de rires. »

Les cinq garçons avaient fini par se rouler par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Nul doute que si Hermione ou leur Professeur de Métamorphose avait franchit la porte du dortoir à cet instant, il y aurait eu des meurtres. L'état de la pièce ne s'était, en effet, pas grandement amélioré.

« BON ! Après avoir sacré Dean grand vainqueur du ABRACADA DRAPS, je déclare la seconde manche de notre concours ouverte !

— Attend Seamus ! Il faut mettre les poubelles en ordre d'abord, intervint Harry. »

Les cinq garçons s'exécutèrent puis Seamus attrapa sa baguette magique et les autres en firent autant.

Les "Accio" fleurirent d'un bout à l'autre du dortoir encombré. Le concours laissa place à quelques… broutilles. Si on pouvait qualifier ainsi le fait que Neville portait un abat-jour sur sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un couvre-chef, que Ron avait fini par jeter sa baguette sur son lit et se battait avec Dean pour atteindre sa poubelle, elle-même magiquement ensorcelée par Harry pour léviter un peu partout dans la pièce — et le plus loin possible de Ron — et Seamus qui s'essayait au Basket avec plus ou moins de réussite (Harry finit par se prendre le Dictionnaire des Sorts et Enchantements de Marion Noutot en pleine face).

Malgré ces divers accidents, ils s'amusèrent comme des fous.

D'ailleurs, MacGonagall dut également songer à les faire interner dans le département de St Mangouste s'occupant des cas sérieux de folie quand elle débarqua un peu plus tard au beau-milieu de ce remue-ménage.

« STOP ! hurla-t-elle, ses joues se colorant de rouge sous l'effet de la colère. »

Seamus mit le feu à sa poubelle-panier, surpris. MacGonagall ne manqua pas de l'incendier du regard tandis que le silence retombait dans la pièce.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ? »

Sa voix semblait trahir un profond agacement.

« Nous nous… exercions en vue du prochain match de Quidditch, professeur, tenta Harry d'une petite voix.

— Cessez de débiter des inepties, Potter. Très bien… vous aurez cinq heures de retenue pendant un mois ! Vous récurerez les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde.

— Mais Professeur, c'est de l'esclavage ! protesta Ron.

— Weasley, si vous souhaitez rentrer en un seul morceau chez vous, je vous conseille de réfléchir à ce que vous dites. »

Ron ne répondit rien.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une Hermione un peu plus calme vint rendre visite aux cinq garçons. Quand elle leur demanda si un Troll leur avait rendu visite en avisant le bazar, Seamus répondit d'une voix tranquille qu'ils avaient expérimenté un jeu moldu et que ça n'avait pas trop plu à MacGonagall.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que les quatre chapitres suivants vous plairont aussi ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;)

Roxane-James


End file.
